Need A Good Night's Sleep?
by theholychesse
Summary: A jewel heist. A large taskforce. And a sleepy thief. What, may you ask would happen to be the answer to this addition problem.? Funny stuff (Sorta, maybe, yeah, not too sure)


(**Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are ****not**** owned by me in any way shape or form.)**

Kaitou Kid, also known as Kaito Kuroba, had barely dodged an incoming police officer. They must be training like mad if they can charge at that speed at the thief. Seriously, bullets seem like sloths compared to that speed_. BUT_, Kid was faster. He was a little distracted today, his mind wandered, and that almost got him tackled by a cop.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDD!" Nakamori's voice screamed from somewhere over the yonder.

This was the heist of the Farbati Gem, a ruby with a F carved into it's side, 100 million dollars worth. The phantom thief briefly rubbed his eyes. Damn he was sleepy! The last time he had slept was….69 hours ago? Even though health isn't his best subject, he certainly knew that wasn't healthy.

He had spent almost the entire week planning and preparing for his heist and he had to keep up with school and his job. He had gotten it when he noticed a dip in the family accounts a few weeks ago. Since he wasn't old enough to get a proper job he macerated as Tamiki Shochin, a 32 year old bachelor who lived alone. It was a job at the local bank, (oh the irony).

It was inspection week, where many important people checked the bank for any flaws. Due to stress and pressure from his job, and all the other things, he couldn't get a single wink of sleep.

Bags had formed under his violet eyes, making them stand out more against his pale skin.

But he had a job to do, he couldn't drowsiness drag him down could he?

He ran through the white corridor. He could hear the shouts and scuffling of the taskforce somewhere behind him. A shadow in the corner of his eye caused his head to turn. There appeared to be….. an ostrich there? Stopping he looked at the bird, head tilted to his right.

Now what in the name of the gods would an ostrich be here?

He put a hand in front of his mouth, yawning. Seriously, he had yawned like 12 times in the last minute. Footsteps behind him told him that the troupe had arrived. Merely turning his head slightly was the response he gave.

**NAKAMORI'S POV, (Sorta)**

They had actually managed to corner the thief, something they had only done a few times before, in the first days of his reappearance, but they did it! Well, really the thief just stopped and looked at a black section of the dull grey wall. What was he planning?

Over the years as a police man, Nakamori had learned many things, and even more in the Kid taskforce. Things like paying close attention was one of them. With this you could potentially find Kid before he stole the jewel.

In the bright light he could make out some of Kid's youthful face, though not enough to ID him. He could see his lower face, and the bottom of his eyes. The thief's eyes defiantly had bags underneath them, big, black ones that screamed sleep deprivation.

"Hey Kid, trouble sleeping?" Nakamori taunted. Kid did not react just stared at the wall. Suspicious, Nakamori signaled a few of his men to approach the phantom. He walked quietly and slowly. He reached in to touch Kid's bony shoulder.

The only response he got was a twitch from Kid.

"Kaitou Kid, you are under arrest for thieving, identity fraud and escaping police custody. Anything you say will be used against you in court-" Nakamori was cut off by the thief saying,

"Are ostriches typically in buildings like these?" He asked. Kid turned his head the other way, still satring at that patch on the wall.

"And do they usually glow in all the shades of blue?"

"Kid, are you on drugs?" An officer asked.

"No, I have not taken any sort of drugs."

"Then why you trippen?"

"Do you not see the ostrich here?" Nakamori frowned. Kid was clearly hallucinating. Why though? His movements have not said he was under any drugs, and schizophrenia can clearly be ruled out. He had heard that lack of sleep did cause people to start to see and hear things….

"When was the last time you slept?" Nakamori asked.

"Almost three days ago." Nakamori choked, along with **_all _**the members of the Kid taskforce. Most of the group were bright, and knew automatically that 3 days without was, well death.

Now, lets just say that the taskforce was a little found of Kid. He didn't hurt anyone, gave back all the jewels he stole and even saved their lives a few times. And his character was nice too. Cheeky, but nice.

Really they had the chase during heists for show, they would arrest him, if they could, but not lock the hand cuffs tightly enough or leave him unwatched for a moment…

So, okay they were found of him.

So…. They sorta looked away, except Nakamori, who said to the thief, patting him on the shoulder slightly,

"You should take a day off whatever you do and take a long nap." Kid half nodded and Nakamori pushed him slightly. When the thief was 20 meters away, Nakamori yelled.

"That was a dummy! Kid is still around! While running away from Kid.

The group ran, most of them had the same thought, 'If he doesn't sleep we are going to kill him**.'**

**…..**

That night as he tumbled into bed, Kaito Kuroba silently thanked the gods that his bank was having adman meetings.

He curled into a little ball and thanked them once again. Adman meetings meant a free day.

For him it was going to be a day of sleep.

(**Sorry if the characters seemed not like themselves, for the sake of this fan fic I have bended the series, somewhat.)**


End file.
